Returned
by thespecialdetective
Summary: It was a little over a week since Michonne had returned to Alexandria without Glenn by her side and Maggie had quickly lost her faith. What would happen when the voice of a girl from the other side of the wall tells her that she has someone with her that Maggie never thought she'd see again? Most characters will appear but will Maggie, Glenn and OC.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea had been brewing for a while. Please note that is my first Walking Dead story but I do have a vague idea where it's going. Please leave feedback in the reviews, all comments are appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from AMC's The Walking Dead._

Maggie Greene had been raised in a deeply religious household but now, more than ever felt as though the last of her faith was fading. After the brutal murder or her father in front of her eyes and the sight of her sisters limp body being carried out of Grady Memorial she hit a rough patch. But through all of that, she had Glenn, the boy who she had joked with when he first turned up at the front steps of her family home, the man who ended up becoming her husband and the father of her child.

Now she didn't even have him. It had been a week and a half since Michonne had returned without him by her side. Sasha, Daryl and Abraham had followed a few days later, again without Glenn. In all honesty, the only thing that had kept Maggie going was the small piece of Glenn she had left. The idea of becoming a mother had never really crossed her mind before the world went down, but in this moment she couldn't really think of anything she wanted more. If the world could at least share a fraction of the Glenn she knew and loved, that was enough for her.

Alexandria became repetitive after a while. When you're stuck inside walls that tower over you, it pretty hard not to feel surrounded. Maggie combated this with keeping busy, always wandering around the homes of her family, talking to friends who by this point were pretty much as important as her own flesh and blood.

"Maggie" Tara called from behind her. "Hey, how's things with you?" She replied. The two had potentially the most unusual friendship, given that Tara had been there on the day that her father had died, yet the fact that they got past that made their friendship even stronger and worthwhile. "Good, I mean the headaches have passed and I'm not passing out anymore." Maggie smiled, hearing that her friend was in good spirits lifted her own despite the circumstances. "And you? How are you holding up?" Tara asked. "I think it's the not knowing that's really bugging me, you know?" Maggie began before being interrupted by a shouting from outside the walls that were now free from the walkers that had been piled against them. "HEY! OPEN YOUR GATES!" A girl shouted. "We can't just let anyone in." Maggie shouted in return, she could hear the girl was young, probably just a little older than Carl but she was right. God only knows what kinds of people could be let in without protocol. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" the girl continued, "I NEED SOMEONES HELP, I HAVE ONE OF YOUR MEN HERE AND HE'S IN BAD SHAPE. I HAVE GLENN."

 _I will continue this story and yes, you will get to know the ins and outs of this girls story and how she came by Glenn very soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the very late adding of this chapter, I have exams this week and will be working so this is super late and the next one may be too! Side note, you'll all get to find out so much more and all of the gaps in this story will be filled in soon! Thank you for the continued support!_

That was it. Maggie and Tara both darted for the gate with no questions asked, first opening the indoor section of the gate followed by the heavy metal frame that helped to keep more than just the walkers out. Maggie couldn't believe what she was seeing, she stood for a second to make sure this wasn't one massive joke before she heard a whisper come from the man standing right infringement of her "Maggie" and in that moment she knew she needed to get Glenn inside right away.

Maggie went to help the girl, well more young woman by throwing Glenn's arm over her shoulder, much like the young woman had on the other side of him. "I managed to scavenge some food from stores on our way here and I had some water in my backpack that I gave him but I couldn't find much more." She explained, "He needs a doctor though, kept passing out on the way here, guessing due to dehydration. The cuts and bruises aren't helping though." "Hey, I'll run ahead, tell Denise we're on our way!" Tara said before darting up through the streets to alert the Doctor of their situation. "Where the hell did you find him?" Maggie asked looking down at the young woman who was shorter than her, probably more so since she had dragged Glenn along for God knows how long. "Not here." She replied, as if something couldn't be said aloud. Glenn kept slipping in and out of it, struggling to keep himself alert. Maggie didn't question it, she was gratuitous enough to have Glenn back that she would accept any explanation whenever she got it.

By the time they got to the infirmary Tara had managed to gather up Doctor Cloyd and Rosita. Stumbling through the door, the two women took Glenn and managed to get him to a bed. "What have we got?" Rosita asked and before Maggie could even step in the young woman began to answer for her. "I found him about three days ago, probably say 10 miles back." She began, "Tried to get as much water down him as possible but he's still hydrated." "And what about the blood?" Maggie asked her. "Some of its his, no bites though. The rest belonged to the guy he was with." She reassured the woman standing in front of her, Glenn had mentioned her, in fact he hadn't stopped mentioning her their whole trip back to Alexandria. "Hey, Maggie," the young woman asked, "could I talk to you outside for a minute?" Maggie was hesitant to leave her husbands side especially considering the circumstances but non the less followed the young woman out the door anyways.

The two women headed outside. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Maggie asked concerned, it had to be important, why else would she be standing outside when her husband who she didn't know was dead or alive twenty four hours ago was lying in the room next door. "When I found Glenn he was in a bad way. I saw it all go down." "Saw what go down?" Maggie asked. "I was on the roof of a building opposite to where he was. He was with another guy," she began. "Nicholas?" "Yeah, Glenn said that was his name. Anyways they were on top of a dumpster, surrounded my walkers and I'm talking 30, maybe 40 deep in all directions. Next thing I know I heard a trigger and Nicholas was going down and he took Glenn down with him." The pain in Maggie's eyes in that moment was unbelievable. "They both ended up on the floor, Nicholas on top of Glenn. The walkers were ripping him apart. I tried to get down as quick as I could but all I could here was Glenn yelling and screaming." The young woman's breathing had quickened, she calmed herself quickly before continuing. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is that even if he doesn't say it, is that what happened to him couldn't have not affected him. Keep an eye on that, I just thought you ought to know." Maggie looked at the young woman in front of her, "How old are you?" She asked. "I mean I think I'm about 18-19." She replied replied. "And you put yourself out there, for my husband who you didn't even know was dead or alive." Maggie's response was a nodded head. Next thing the young woman knew she was being embraced in one of the most loving things she had experienced since the world had ended. "Thank you" Maggie whispered in her ear. When she pulled away she wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes before gesturing to ,the young woman to follow her back inside. "I've just realised," Maggie began, "I never even asked you your name." The young woman smiled back to her, "Addison Thomas" she replied, "But most people call me Addie."

 _So who is Addie? Please leave comments and reviews, thanks everyone!_


End file.
